1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an audio apparatus and a computer readable medium, which can process and output an audio signal from various sources to generate a sound or transmit the audio signal to an external apparatus, and more particularly to an audio apparatus and a computer-readable medium that allow a user to control various devices by the user's voice without direct manual manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
To compute and process information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus typically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what type of information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus may be classified as an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, a server, or the like for processing general information; an image processing apparatus for processing video information; and an audio apparatus for processing audio information. Such various electronic apparatuses are respectively provided as independent apparatuses to perform their own preassigned functions.
Among the electronic apparatuses, the audio apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of processing an audio signal in accordance with audio processing methods, and may be achieved in various forms according to the input/output methods of the audio signal. For example, in terms of the input method, the audio apparatus may receive an audio signal from an external apparatus through a communication module or generate an audio signal based on a sound received from an external environment through the microphone. In terms of the output method, the audio apparatus may output the processed audio signal as a sound through a loudspeaker or transmit the processed audio signal to an external apparatus through the communication module.
Such an audio apparatus generally provides a specific function as a single device. For example, a user usually uses audio apparatuses that specifically correspond to desired functions such as music playing, control of other devices, messaging, etc. Moreover, if a user wants to fill a space in the user's house with the sound output from an audio apparatus, a home theater or like system needs to undergo a setup process. Although an audio apparatus may have a simple structure or be convenient to use, the performance of the audio apparatus may fall short of a user's expectations. For instance, a house may not have an open floor plan and have a complicated shape because of placement of walls and other structures. Therefore, a single audio apparatus may be insufficient to fill this space with the sound.
Further, an audio apparatus supporting many functions often has a button, a touch screen or like interface that requires a user's physical manipulation. When the audio apparatus is used at home or at an office, this may be inconvenient for the user because the user has to approach such an interface for controlling the audio apparatus.
In this regard, it is desirable if the audio apparatus enables a user to easily control its various and complicated functions without the user's direct touch with the interface.